


Tell Me Why

by Pretenditwasjustadream



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretenditwasjustadream/pseuds/Pretenditwasjustadream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Katniss wakes up from a nightmare, Peeta is there to provide comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me Why

"It's all your fault, Katniss. All of it." She stares at me icily. This is not her. This is not the Prim I know.

"What's my fault? I don't understand. Prim, tell me what's wrong. Please." I beg her. She just turns away.

"You killed all those people. Thousands of people died because of you! Innocent people!"

"No! I-it wasn't- I didn't-" I try to get out that the rebellion wasn't my fault. "Save it Katniss. You're so clueless. I can't believe that Peeta still loves you. After everything that you've done you deserve to die. Just like Rue did! And Finnick, and every body else! You're a murderer!" And with that there are more people that mysteriously appear behind her. All of the chorusing, "Your fault. All of it is your fault."

I have tears streaming down my face while I yell out, "No!" And "Stop it! All of you!"

"Katniss." I hear suddenly.

"Katniss wake up." The voice comes yet again. "Katniss. Wake up. Sweetheart, please wake up."

I suddenly bolt upright in bed, taking in ragged breathes, tears are streaming down my face in reality, too. I start sobbing after a minute, after snapping into my place outside of my dream land. And in that instant, Peeta's arms wrap around me, gently rocking use back and forth while whispering words of comfort in my ear. During all of this I keep repeating the same four words over and over.

"It's all...my...fault!" I choke out every thirty seconds. After a while I start to calm down, sobbing comes to just crying, just crying comes to whimpering, and whimpering comes to just more ragged breathing. "Do you want to talk about it?" Peeta asks, I just shake my head no. "Do you want to tell me what's your fault?" This gets me to react.

"Everything. The Games. The Rebellion. All the death. All of it! Every. Single. One. All my fault."

He just sighs. "Katniss, none of it was your fault none of it. Why would you think that?" Before I start going into hysterics again, I decide to drop the subjects. "Never mind. Just-nevermind. But I have one question. Why do you love me? You're too good for me. You deserve more than a nightmare plagued murderer like me."

He pulls back, and looks at me with wide eyes. "Oh, Katniss, you'rs so much more than that. You're-you're a beautiful, kind person, who understands what it's like to be a victor. You are strong, and-and determined. And stubborn. And you're a fighter, you stand up for what you believe in, and for the ones you love."

I just look down at my hands. He deserves so much more than what I give him. He deserves everything good in the world. And that's not me. "But why do you love me? I don't understand that. I'm nothing spectacular." I lay back down on my side facing him.

He sighs again, and closes his eyes before he says, "I don't know why I love you. I just do. But I love everything about you. Everything. Your hair, your smile. Your fire and stubbornness. Your inability to give in to anything. Your scowl," he lists, earning a small, joking scowl for me. He laughs airily. "I love the way you always question the system and refuse to play on anyone else's terms. I just love everything about you. You're," he pauses, laying down himself. "You're perfect. And that's why I love you."

This makes me think. _Did he just call me beautiful and perfect?_ I give a small smile, and close my eyes. He's just so sweet.

There's silence between us, until Peeta asks, "But, why do you love me? You could have _anybody_ , anybody at all, but you chose me. Why?" I reach out to him, cupping his cheek with my hand. "You're right," I say quietly. "I could have anyone, but you're the only one I want."

"Tell me why," he says, looking me in the eyes.

"You're sweet, loving, kind hearted. You think of others first. You always smell like a mix between, cinnamon, vanilla, and bread. You have gorgeous blue eyes. You can paint. I love you because you will sit up with me at two in the morning to tell me why you love me. The way you hold me in your arms. The way you hold me together on my bad days. The way you remind me that there's still things worth living for. I love you Peeta. I love you so much it hurts. Promise me you will never leave me. Never. Promise me you will stay with me no matter what."

We just look each other for a moment before I feel Peeta's soft lips pressed against mine. "I promise," he whispers. "I promise you I will always stand by you, no matter the situation. I promise."

I wrap my arms around him, taking in his scent. "I love you Peeta."

"I love you Katniss." And with that, I fall back to sleep, but this time, there aren't any nightmares.


End file.
